justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Infestation on the Mainland
Infestation on the Mainland is a mission in Just Cause 4. Introduction Quote from the map marker: "Simón has unwittingly unleashed a demonic infestation on Solís. You must find a way to stop it." Story-wise this mission takes place immediately after the previous mission. It's advised to call another Demon Crossbow from the supply drop in you don't have one with lots of ammunition. Walkthrough Rico investigates the "infestation" at Villa Kusi. There are Black Hand vehicles all around it and soldiers attacking it. Enter the sphere and try to stay in the air at all time. Use the parachute and grappler. The wingsuit works here too, but it's not advised here. There are small swarms of Demons (giant insects) all over the place. The Demon Crossbow is possibly the most effective weapon against them, being able to make 1-hit-kills. Destroy everything that glows Rico and Javi discuss what Rico sees. Oddly, despite Simón not knowing what would happen at the island, his journal is still providing helpful notes that Javi now reads. According to the notes, "there should be certain... growths whose destruction might make the tendrils retract into the source." Rico notices several items that are "glowing and pulsating". Use any weapon to destroy these. They are very weak to any weapons. Progress is indicated at the top of the screen. Each set of these things will make another tendril retract. Once all 4 are gone, it leaves the large central flower (the "source") unguarded. Destroy the "source" As Javi explains, you should be able to pull it apart with the Retractor Mods from the Grappler. There's no need to pull all the 3 leafs apart at the same time. Pulling them back one at a time is fine too. Depending on the players retractor customization, the cables might break as soon as a leaf is pulled all the way back, but even that is enough, if the player then immediately shoots at the exposed glowing areas. These glowing areas take three hits from a Demon Crossbow to destroy, which takes time to reload and in turn more grappling, but the Defender Machine Gun (or other similar weapons) can destroy it faster. The end As soon as the last third of this "source" flower is destroyed, the screen goes white while loading. The purple/pink "infestation", along with all the weird plants will be gone, leaving behind the devastated town. The town will be littered with vehicle wrecks and the place where the "source" was is now covered with a pile of loose soil that shoots out powerful streams of air. Opening the parachute above these will send Rico at least 100 meters up. Javi mentions that his associates have informed him of several more "infestations". There are 6 of these. Javi continues to explain about the main infestation at Isla De Los Annilos. According to Simón Valencias notes, the Qacha people once had to seal it away. They had named it "Huchasunqu". He tells Rico to clear out the other infestations while he uses other information from Simóns journal to try to figure out how to attack the Huchasunqu. Gallery Infestation On The Mainland (destroy all the pink glowing things).png|Destroy all the pink glowing things and stay in the air to be safe while moving. Infestation On The Mainland (blowing up weird things).png|Blowing up weird things. Infestation On The Mainland (exploding all the explodables).png|Exploding all the explodables. Infestation On The Mainland (the source).png|The "source" looks like this when all the tendrils are gone. Infestation On The Mainland (the source is damaged).png|1/3 of the source is destroyed. JC4 Los Demonios (Isla De Los Annilos map in the first mission).png|An old map is shown while Rico and Javi discuss the situation. JC4 Los Demonios (Isla De Los Annilos and mainland).png|An old map is shown while Rico and Javi discuss the situation. Infestation On The Mainland (Qatcha people being attacked).png|Javi explains that the Qatcha people were once attacked by this and they had to seal it away. Infestation On The Mainland (Qacha man has been spotted by 2 insects).png|A Qacha man has been spotted by 2 insects (Demons). Javi explains what he'll do while Rico is busy. Infestation On The Mainland (the Huchasunqu on an old drawing).png|The "Huchasunqu" on an old drawing. Infestation On The Mainland (Villa Kusi is devastated).png|Villa Kusi is devastated after the mission. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 4 Missions Category:Los Demonios